


[Podfic] The New Deal

by Hebecious



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherhood, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hebecious/pseuds/Hebecious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey Specter, second year law student at Harvard, was walking home one night when he found a teenaged runaway named Mike freezing to death on his doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The New Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The New Deal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275820) by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closer/pseuds/Closer). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/150419134@N03/36183067765/in/dateposted-public/)

**Cover Artist** : [heliotropelied](http://archiveofourown.org/users/heliotropelied/pseuds/heliotropelied)

**Length** : 03:19:06

**Download Link:** [MP3 (mediafire)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/rauc0y5a51lp934/%5BSuits%5D_The_New_Deal.mp3)

                          [Audiofic.jinjurly](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/new-deal)


End file.
